What If? They're Alive! (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)
by shannonjadetcuk
Summary: What would Harry's life have been like if his parents had survived that night? What if Lilly and James had been knocked into a deep deep magical coma? What if they were found unconscious and not breathing, so everyone presumed they were dead? What if by the time St. Mungo's found out that they were both alive the entire country thought they were dead and - full summery inside - AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Hey welcome to my new fanfic. After some cufuffall I had evolving the storyline of my other fanfic that I am writing, I thought it would be best if I explained this storyline a bit better. This is going to be a seven parter – one for each book. I will probably end up using quite a lot from the original books but most of the time with a twist. To let you know if it is exactly the same as the book I will underline the text and it will be up to you to read it. This is going to take me a long time to complete, so please be patient. ****The main view behind this is – what would Harry's life have been like if his parents had survived that night? What if Lilly and James had been knocked into a deep deep magical coma? What if they were found unconscious and not breathing, so everyone presumed they were dead? What if by the time St. Mungo's found out that they were both alive the entire country thought they were dead and plans for Harry's safety were already being put in place? What if then they thought it was too late to stop all the plans and take back the announcement that Lilly and James were dead? What if they thought that it was best for safety reasons that until Lilly and James recovered people thought that they were dead? **

**Lilly POV**

**31st October 1981**

He's gone... he's gone... Harry? I try to move to get to him, to make sure he's ok, but it hurts too much. That's when I hear his gurgle. I sigh with relief. Harry's ok. Voldemort is gone. James? No! I have to get to him. I hear a pop from apparition. No! I can't fight again. I can't even stand up. "Lilly! James!" It's Dumbledore, I mentally sigh. "No, oh James, I'm sorry we didn't get here in time." He sounds like he might cry. James can't be dead! No! James can't be dead! "Take him to St. Mungo's."

"Dumbledore he can't be dead can he?" who is that?

"It would seem that he is."

"No prongs!" it's Remus. "What about lily?"

"Get him to St. Mungo's. I'll look for Lilly."

I hear a pop from apparition. Soon Dumbledore walks through the door.

"Oh lily, not you to." What do you mean? I'm still alive.

He walks over to me and does some spells, then looks at Harry. "I'm sorry boy. Nobody thought that this would happen." A pop and Remus appears in the room.

"Is she...?" he looks down at me. He clearly can't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Dumbledore picks up Harry and looks at Remus. "I'm afraid so. I have to arrange this little boy's living arrangements. I'm so sorry to have to ask you to do this, but can you take Lilly to St. Mungo's?"

Moony looks like he's about to cry. "I just can't believe that padfoot would sell out prongs and Lilly. I mean prongs and padfoot were the closest. I just can't help but wonder at what point did padfoot want both prongs and Lilly dead."

I'm not dead! I try and do something anything, but I can't even feel my own breath...

**31****st**** October 1981**

"Good luck Harry," he murmured. He turned his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Private Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles ... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!"

**Dumbledore's POV**

**1****st ****November 1981**

**St. Mungo's**

I laugh. This is the best news. I look at James and Lilly who lay in hospital beds next to each other. "So they should recover?"

"They might not make a full recovery, but with the right care they will probably make a pretty big recovery."

"Right well, for their safety and for the safety of everyone in here, it's probably best if we keep this secret for now. It would be hard to announce this after what has already been revealed to the public."

**AN: ****sorry it's short, but this is only a tester. Tell me what you think please!**


	2. AN

Hey I need a beta reader before I continue


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I would like to thank MiaMiaMia0 for becoming my creative beta and Imightjustwishiwasaweasley for becoming my grammar beta – so thank you! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway...**

**St Mungo's **

**24th May 1986**

Over the five years James and Lily were in St Mungo's they had made small progress that made it evident that both where falling in and out of sleep. Admittedly most of the time they were asleep but at certain inspections their brains showed more activity and nurses had witnessed the occasional figure movement from James. He had always been physically fitter than lily, so it had been expected that he would recover quicker than her. However, on 24th May 1986 James made a progress no one could have predicted.

Albus Dumbledore sat in the same chair he had done every time he had visited James, which had been every Saturday since that night, next Remus Lupin. Remus had visited James and Lily everyday and had spent more time with them than anywhere else. The signs had begun showing in his face. Though he would never admit it, Remus had been worried so much about them that it was starting take its' toll on him. However, the bags under his eyes and his general lack of awareness, enthusiasm and concentration were making it more and more obvious and harder for him to hide.

Remus sighed as he finished telling James one of the many pranks they had pulled while in Hogwarts. Remus did this every time he visited James in hope of helping. Being Remus, he had searched all possibilities of what could have happened and if there was cure. Despite all of the research, only one possibility had stood out – a coma. After realizing it was a muggle incident, he had spent hours trying to find out all that he could about it. He thought he was returning the favor, because it had been James who had figured out to become an anigmus to help him with his "furry little problem". Apparently, when a muggle went into a coma it was after a serious accident that had put the person in a life threatening condition. The brain went into a sort of physical shutdown to prevent the person's condition getting worse and would only come out of that mode when the brain thought it was safe. Hearing the voices of familiar trusted people was supposed to help.

"I'll be back soon, I'm just going to visit lily." Remus said as he walked to the door. When Dumbledore was there, they took it in turns to sit and talk to James and Lily. Dumbledore just nodded at Remus. Remus stopped in the doorway and turned round to have one last look at James. That's when it happened. "Moony." The voice has harsh, faint and quiet, but Remus knew who it came from. He hurried and took his seat, almost tripping over Dumbledore's feet on the way. "Prongs?" he asked attentively.

"Moony." This time his voice sounded more certain, more confident, more like James.

"I'm here." Remus was there and he wasn't going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 3

**An:****I'm sorry for late update but my laptop was hacked then it broke; now I've got a show and I have mock exams that decide if I get to do the proper exams. Oh, I've also been on holiday. **

_"Moony." This time his voice sounded more certain, more confident, more like James._

_"I'm here." Remus was there and he wasn't going anywhere._

**James POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open in hope of seeing my best friend, but I was faced with a big blur instead. I heard some hurried footsteps come towards me and then felt the glasses on my head. I smiled at the sight of Remus, and then frowned. Where were Lily and Harry? Why was I in what looked like a room in St. Mungo's? Why wasn't I dead? What had happened to Lord Voldemort? Why weren't Sirius and Peter there? I tried to speak and ask the numerous questions that were swimming through my mind, but failed. A small movement of my mouth was the only thing that I could muster.

Remus smiled sadly at me. "Don't worry mate, you're making a good recovery as it is. It doesn't matter if you can't talk yet." Remus sat down next to me. Then I looked around and noticed that Dumbledore was on the other side of me. What was I recovering from? But I didn't care about any of that, because I couldn't see Lily or Harry. It felt as if Remus could read my mind, because he then said; "You've been in a coma James and Lily is still in one." A coma? "A coma is a prolonged state of deep unconsciousness, caused especially by severe injury or illness. Something happened when Lord Voldemort used Avada Kedavra on you two that meant you lived. It's the same with Harry, except that by the time Lord Voldemort used the spell on Harry he didn't have enough energy and the spell rebounded. Lord Voldemort is gone James. He was killed by your son."

I wanted to leap around and cheer, but I couldn't. Then I remembered that Harry wasn't here. "Ha..." I couldn't get anymore out, but lucky Remus seemed to understand.

"I know you're not going to like this James, but you have to understand that we didn't have much of a choice." Remus took a deep breath. "Harry is with Lily's sister, Petunia."

That was something I never thought I would hear, in my entire life. Petunia hated us and magic. I could just imagine how he was being treated. If they dared hurt my son, it would be the last thing they did. How long had it been?

"You've been in the coma for five years, James. Lily isn't looking any better than what she did when they brought her here. I'm so sorry."

"You should tell him about Sirius." Remus looked at Albus. This was the first time he had spoken.

"I can't." Remus looked as if he was about to cry. What's happened to Sirius? "I'll go see Lily. Can you tell him? I know that he needs to know, but I just... I can't."

Albus nodded.

"Goodbye James I'll be back soon. I'm just going to visit Lily. I'll tell her that you're awake." I watched as Remus slowly walked the room.

**Lily POV**

I awoke from the blur. That had been happening a lot actually. One minute I could think and hear the next I was dosing into a black hole and everything blurred, it was like being awake but asleep at the same time. It was so frustrating. Occasionally, I could hear voices and people having conversations and I swore I'd heard Remus and Albus talking. They had made it sound as if I was in St. Mungo's but I couldn't see, so I couldn't confirm. When they talk I can only pick out certain words, but most of the time I can hear most of their conversation – when I'm awake of course. Oh, there's someone coming now.

"Hey Lily." It's Remus. I try to say hi, say anything, but like always, I failed. "I have some great news." He hesitated. Why? What was this news? Oh hurry up Remus. "Well, James is awake." What? He hadn't been dead? Why hadn't he told me this earlier? Urgh, you had better watch out, because I was going to hit me when I could move. "He's been like you, Lily, but he's awake now. He had opened his eyes and started to talk, not well though. I've just come back from him."

A moment passed while I tried to reply and then he sighed, and began filling me in on what I was missing.

**Author note: ****sorry it's a lame ending. Just keep thinking about James and the conversation that's pending. Do you want me to do the conversation or not? Do you want longer chapters? Please r&r, your opinions make my day ****J**


End file.
